The price you pay english
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Harry lost his wife, now he needs to tell his daughter.


So, that my story. Original I have written it in German. I hope everybody is able to understand my translation of the Fiction.

I own nothing, all belongs to J.K.R.

Sorry, if the Grammar or anything else is a mess. I tried my best.

XXXX  
Many people step into your life,  
  
But just the important one left footsteps in your soul.  
XXXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the price you pay!

The big fight was over. The good triumphed. Nevertheless, nothing was able filling up the emptiness inside of him. They had achieved a grandiose victory in addition they had to pay a too high price.  
  
_Every time I look at you the world just melts away  
  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections_  
  
Thought-lost he looked at the small child, which lay before him in bed and sleeps relaxed. Nothing clouded its sleep. The night was asterisk clear and finally peaceful. You could only hear some crickets chirp. She had loved such nights. The thought about her gave his heart a dagger thrust.  
  
_You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land_  
  
He felt terrible. His head was aching the foot was sprain and at the point were a curse had striated against him, defiance a protection charm, burned like fire. A medico had tried to heal his wounds, however he hadn't moved any time from his wife's site. Just at this time he feels his injures.  
  
_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_  
  
The healer at St. Mungo had tool him to relax, but he ignores them. Every second was impotent, none might be wasted.  
  
_You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe_  
  
He was completely calmly. He ignores the bustle around him and above all around her. During his sentry, no single tear was running down his face. The healer has said that it might act only around hours. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it.  
  
_I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe  
  
No matter what I say or do 'cause you're to good to fight about it_

As days would have passed, until she finally opened her eyes. She tried hard to speak, but her voice was extremely weak. In order not to miss a spoken word he occupy a eavesdrop charm on itself. "Care about Lillyana. You are everything she has. Please, don't be angry that I forsake my daughter, that I forsake us." "Then remain with us, please." Appealingly he looks into her bright eyes, no tear leaves his.  
  
_Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
  
You wont stop down to battle but you never turn to go  
_  
"I am so sorry. I have no more strength. But our daughter grows up in a better world. You will give her a splendid Home, and love her for both of us, like I love you. I wish I could hold her one more time in my arms." Exhausted her head subside into her pillow. Her breath became weaker and weaker, up to the point it stop and never began. One tear escaped form her closed eyes.  
  
_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_  
  
Just at that moment he began to cry. Slowly he bends down to his wife, whisper into her ear, how much he loves and miss her. He had softly kissed her forehead and her lips.  
  
_You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe_  
  
The hasty running curer, he didn't record nice. Like a trance he stands up from the chair in which he had spent the last hours with his wife.

_There are times I cant decide when I cant tell up from down  
  
You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown_

A feeling of powerlessness and loss flooded him. He gave up. As he stood in front of his house, he noticed that he had walked home. Even now he saw the motionless sleeping body of his wife in front of him. He opened the door and step hesitant into. Quiet he walk into the sleeping room.  
  
_But you pick me up and brush me off and tell me I'm OK  
  
Sometimes thats just what we need to get us through the day  
_  
„Daddy, where is Mummy,"with closed hands she rub her eyes. He had walked one steep closer and took his daughter into his arms. A curl tickles his nose. As he spread it down, inquiringly she looks up at him and two pairs of green eyes meet each other.  
  
"Daddy sad"

"Yes Yana, Daddy is really sad."

"Cause of Mummy" Panic grows up in the little heard of the girl, her parents have never disputed. They think that her time were too preciously to waste it with such stupid thinks. Harry just could move his head up and down.

"Where is Mummy?" He swallowed hard, than closed his eyes and sit down into the rocking chair.

"Do you remember the Story Mummy tells you about the little Boy which was seriously ill? He became an Angel, to protect his family." It was difficult to hold back the tears. „Now Mummy is either an Angel and will protect us all the time. We just could not see her, but she will always be there."  
  
_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_

"Could see Mummy." Harry's head turned jerky into direction which his daughter point at. She looked into a mirror. And she was right. The small girl was the precise image of her mother. Just the green eyes were doubtlessly his. Carefully he put his daughter back into her small bed and place right beside her to watch her sleeping. She was lost in dreams, so he sits there in the dark. The pain of loss was inexpressibly, notwithstanding he knows that the little witch needs his full attention and care. He wants to be so strong for her, like her mother was for him.  
  
_You're all the things that I decide you save me you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe  
_  
"I will always love you, and dwell you within my heart, beloved Hermione." he whisper within the silent of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would be very happy if anybody leaves a message for my, if you think it's good or bad. Perhaps you say that I should never translate anything else. That ok.  
  
Thanks Chrisi 


End file.
